Wilksons Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny... As Stella heads back to Scotland to help out The Family who 4 Year old Causing to throw Tantrums ''' Hailey:I WANT TO KEEP MY SIPPY CUP '''Announcer: "The Other Girls cant stand it" Saddie:She always throw tantrums Announcer: "Can Stella Help or it will fall apart" Submission Reel Stella:Im Back in Scotland ready to help another Family Katie:Hi We are the Wilksons Family,Im Katie George:I'm George and we got 7 Girls,Saddie is 18 Katie:Rebecca is 12 George:Lelia is 9 Katie:Daisy is 7 Geroge:Skyla is 6 Katie:Hailey is 4 Geroge:and Rosia is 12 Months old and I work at the airport through Monday to Saturday Katie:And I'm a Stay at home Mum Arriving at Wilkson HouseHold Observation Begins Stella:As I began Observation,as the Rest of the girls are at School and Geroge is at work leaving Mum and Saddie to Handle the Girls on their own singing Let it go on Katies Ipad Saddie:Hailey we heard that song about 60 Times sing something better Hailey:I Like that Song Saddie:Im Trying to watch Sherlock singing For the First time in forever Katie:Hailey Your Sister is watching Sherlock,Do Different things hear Do You Wanna Build a Snowman Playing Stella:Saddie is trying to watch Sherlock on TV and Hailey annoys her by singing Frozen songs but its ok to entertain her Hailey:DO YOU WANNA BULD A SNOWMAN Saddie:Oh My God Stella:Minutes Later Katie made some lunch Hailey:i wanna my Sippy Cup Katie:Ok Ill get you a Sippy Cup Stella:Shes 4 years old and still using her Sippy Cup,that needs to stop Talk with Katie Stella:Has any Holidays Ruined? Katie:When it was Leilias Birthday,Her theme was My Little Pony and Hailey changed the Music from My Little Pony to Rugrats Soundtrack and wind the other girls up and Christmas is Terrible because she all wanted was the Rugrats soundtrack on instead of the radio Stella:Im Sorry Katie:Our Wedding Anniversary is ruined because Hailey puts on Rugrats on my Ipad Stella:Oh My Other Girls Arriving Home from School see The Girls holding Their Bags See Daisy Holding Her Disney Princess Bag Stella:Hi Daisy Daisy:Hi see Leilia Holding a Red Minnie Mouse Bag Leilia:Hello Stella:Hi see Skyla Holding a Frozen Bag Skyla:Hello Stella:Hi Sky see Rebecca Holding a Pink Minnie Mouse Backpack Rebecca:Hi Stella:Im Stella Visiting Daisy's Room Stella:As I walk to Daisys room all I see whats in the Wardrobe The Wardrobe we See Snow White Costume,Cinderella 2015 Costume,Rapunzel Costume,Anna Costume,Elsa Costume,Pink Minnie Mouse Costume,Tinkerbell Costume,Elena Costume,Merdia Costume,Belle Costume,Mulan Costume,Ariel Costume,Anoura Costume,Moana Costume and Cinderella Costume,Princess Jasmine Costume and Princess Sofia Costume Stella:Thats a Lot of Costumes,Whats Your Favourite Daisy:Rapunzel Stella:You like Rapunzel Disney Princess Box,We see Pink Minnie Mouse ears with a bow,Light up Wands and Tiaras Daisy:Hailey got the same Frozen Costume as Me because she likes Frozen and My Daddy gave her a Frozen Gift Bag and in the Bag is the Elsa Dress That she wanted Stella:Glad to Hear see Daisy in Her Rapunzel Costume with a Crown Stella:Cool Observation Continues Stella:After my Chat with Daisy,It time for Dinner Girls eating Chicken and Chips Hailey:Sippy Cup Katie:Ill Get you a Sippy Cup Stella:Once again Mum Gave Hailey her Sippy Cup Stella:And After Dinner Dad Came Home Geroge:Hi Girls Hailey:HI DADDY Stella:Im Stella Geroge:Im Geroge Stella:What are you gonna do now Geroge:My Wife is gonna put the girls to bed while the older girls staying up Leilia:Im Playing Candy Crush Stella:You are playing Candy Crush Saga Leilia:Yes Skyla:Im Playing with my Anna Doll Katie:Its Haileys Anna Doll Skyla:I WANNA PLAY WITH ANNA Katie:No Bedtime Stella:It was Bedtime is watching Sherlock Hailey:I Wanna watch Rugrats Saddie:No I'm Watching Sherlock Hailey:I HATE SHERLOCK I WANNA WATCH RUGRATS is Watching My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Hailey:Can you let me watch Rugrats Rebecca:No Hailey:I WANNA WATCH RUGRATS is watching Danger Mouse Hailey:I Want to watch Rugrats Leilia:Its sleep time Hailey:I WANNNAA WATCHHH RUUUGGGRRRAAAATTTTSSS Katie:GET OUT THEY ARE WATCHING DANGER MOUSE,MY LITTLE PONY AND SHERLOCK NOT RUGRATS Hailey:I WANNA WATCH RUUUGGGRRAAATTTSSSS Katie:No Hailey:YES,I,AM Katie:Ill Get you a Pacifier Stella:Ive seen it all I need to chat with mum and Dad Parents Meeting Teaching Begins Stella:Its my First day of Teaching Stella:Alright time for Rules,Rule Number 1 Don't take each others toys,Rule Number 2,Be Kind,Rule Number 3,Give the Sippy Cup and Pacifier to Rosia Hailey:No Stella:Yes Hailey:I Don't Like that Rule Stella:I Got you Something Else which is a Reward Chart,If you reach the Top,Mum and Dad will get you a Surprise Saddie:I Got a Sherlock One Rebecca:I Got Minnie Mouse One Daisy:Its got Rapunzel,Belle,Cinderella,and Titana,Mulan Geroge:It have Twilight Sparkle,Applejack,Pinkie Pie,Fluttershy,Rainbow Dash and Rarity Skyla:And that's the Princess,Daddy Geroge:I Forgot Hailey:Mine got Anna and Elsa and Olaf on it Leilia:My Reward Chart got Branch and Poppy on it Naughty Corner Stella:In the Afternoon,Its Nap time and Geroge has asked Hailey to get off the Computer and have a Nap Geroge:Hailey,Its Naptime Hailey:IM NOT TAKING A NAP Geroge:You have too Hailey:Nooooo I Don't want to Take a Nap Stella:Hailey,Im Taking to you,Daddy has told you that you have to take a Sleep Hailey:NOOOOOOOO Stella:If she Dosent take a Nap,she will place there on the Naughty Corner, Otherwise, she will lose her Frozen Fever Anna Doll for two days Geroge:You are making me cross the line at this time,If you don't take a nap you will END up in the Naughty Corner and you will Lose your Frozen Fever Anna Doll and YOU will not Get it Back until Sunday Stella:Hailey is keep being Disrespectful until its time for the Naughty Corner puts Hailey in the Naughty Corner. Geroge:Hailey you Been placed here for not listening to Daddy and STAY THERE for 4 Minutes Hailey:I HATE YOU Geroge:THATS NOT NICE Hits Geroge Stella:You do not Hit your Daddy Geroge:Anna Doll is in Toy Jail now puts Hailey's Anna Doll in toy jail. Hailey:I WANT ANNNNAAAAA Geroge:NO Escapes from the Naughty Corner and she goes upstairs and watch Rugrats on TV Katie:NO TURN OFF RUGRATS YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH IT DURING TIME OUT Hailey:NO Katie:If you don't get back on the naughty corner then I will confiscate your Elsa Doll,GET IT NOW Stella:Mum decided to step in puts Hailey Back on the Naughty Corner Katie:Your behavior is very spoiled and I do not like it Hailey:It isn't spoiled Katie:Yes Hailey:SHUT UP Katie:Do not tell me to shut up, young lady. That behavior Was extremely appaling! Not only have you lost your Anna Doll for a week, you have now lost your Elsa Doll for a week as well. You will stay on the Corner and if you get up before your time is up, then I will put you straight to bed without any dinner. You've inconvenienced everyone Hailey:I WANNT ANNA AND ELLSA BACCCCCKKKKKKK confiscates Haley's Rugrats DVD Haley: Give it back, Smella! Minutes Later Katie:You been placed on the Naughty Corner for Not Listening,What you need to say Hailey:Sorry Katie:Good Girl Eating Out Stella:Later on in the Evening Mum and Dad takes the Kids to restaurant,However Haley is testing her Parents is Wearing a White Headband with a Bow on the left side Black and White Dress,Holding a Rainbow Dash Plush Doll Is Wearing Her Moana Costume,With Red Sequin Crown is Wearing Pink Headband with a Bow on the left side, Blue Dress with Pink Leggings is wearing Her Yellow Headband with Bow on left side, Suicide Squad T Shirt with Blue Skirt is wearing Purple Headband with Bow on left side Purple Dress is wearing Her Blue Headband with a bow on the left side Light Green Top and Black Skirt Geroge:Hailey you need to eat two carrots and you can have some bread Saddie: Yeah. You wanna get healthy, don't you Hailey:Shut Up Katie:Don't tell your sister to Shut Up waiter brings the family's orders to the table, Haley tries to get some bread, but Katie stops her George:No bread until you eat your carrots Hailey:I f***ing HATE CARROTS George: Come on baby, you can do it. Two bites for daddy? Please? Katie:As soon as we get back home, you're going to the Naughty Corner. You hear me? Let's go Haley: this wouldn't have happened if you let me order what I want, you stupid b****! I hate when you decide for me! Daisy:I Want Dessert Katie:Maybe Next time We're leaving because of the way your little sister acted. She said bad words and refused to eat carrots. Haley:I wanna go back Katie:Get in the car now Haley: F*** no! (the family gets in the car and Haley is in her car seat) Katie: Hailey was thrown out of the restaurant by the manager. When they Got Home Stella:Once home, It's straight to the Naughty Corner. Katie:Haley the way you acted at the restaurant was completely embarrassing. Until you start behaving again, bye bye restaurants. Hailey:I HATE YOU Katie:NOW YOU LOST YOUR TODDLER ANNA DOLL FOR THE NIGHT Hailey:NOOOOOOOOOOOOO Goodbye Pacifiers Stella:Im Happy for Mum and Dad working together the next thing is to do is to give Haileys Pacifiers to Rosia Geroge:Hailey Mummy and Daddy has decided now that you are gonna give your pacifier to Rosia Haley: F*** NO Katie:Listen you are a big girl and you don't need them anymore Stella:And the talk gets Haley Over the Line Katie:Im gonna give you this special bag because you gonna give it to Rosia Haley:Ok Stella:Seeing Haley Giving her Pacifiers to Rosia is really nice to watch Katie:Big Girl Now Mummy and Me Time Stella:Mum needs to spend some time with the girls by colouring Pictures Katie:These are Yours while I get a Glass of water and some fruit Haley:I Want some Juice Katie:We are not having Juice Haley:I WANT SOME JUCIE Katie:Later Haley,But you only drink some water for now on Stella:If She doesn't listen she will have to be in the naughty Corner and you will take her Supergirl Doll Away Throw Apple Slices at Katie and Stella Katie:Thats it Naughty Corner Puts Hailey in the Naughty Corner Katie:Thats it,you are staying for a minute I'll take your Super girl Doll in the Toy Time Out Box puts Hailey's Super Girl doll in the consfication box. Minutes Later Katie:What you need to say? Haley:Sorry Bye Bye Sippy Cup Stella:Haley dosent need her Sippy Cup anymore so I'm gonna do the Bye Bye Sippy Cup Stella:Haley is 4 Years old and she dosent need her Sippy Cup Anymore,We gonna get rid of it and give her this new Cup and now she needs to let go of this Sippy Cup Thing Katie:Ok,Mummy and Daddy is gonna get rid of your Sippy Cup now because you are a big girl so we gonna put your Sippy Cup in the Trash Stella:Its not long before Haley Throw a 2 Hour Meltdown Haley: No, no no! (Hits Katie) Katie:Daddy got you a Different Cup,It's Frozen Throws Her Frozen Bottle Haley:NO! Never! Geroge:You Like Frozen,Do You Haley:Gimme my Sippy Cup Back! F@***€! Stella:Listen,You are Done now with the Bottle,so its time for your Big Girl Cup Haley:I Wanna Keep it George:Mummy can you throw the Sippy Cup away in the Trash Katie:No Haley:GIMME BACK MY SIPPY CUP, you horrible beast!!! Katie:NO YOU ARE NOW DONE WITH THE SIPPY CUP Haley: Gimmie my Sippy Sup, you f***ing monster!!! (Hits Katie) I am done with my Sippy Cup when I f***ing say so, b****!!! George:THATS VERY NAUGHTY,THAT's IT NAUGHTY CORNER AND I'll TAKE YOUR ANNA DRESS AWAY (Haley screams) Puts Haley to the Naughty Corner and Puts Haley's Frozen Anna Costume in Toy Jail (Haley throws books at George) Minutes Later Geroge:Haley,You been placed here because you yelled to Mummy about the Sippy Cup,What you need to say? Haley:Sorry George:Thank You,Are you ready to try your new Cup Haley:Yes Daisy's Costume Clock Stella:Daisy Loves being a Princess and it causing to have too much Distraction so I'm gonna introduce to Costume Clock Katie:Daisy,Can you come here for a sec Puts down her Snow White and Cinderella Doll Down Katie:This shows you where you need to be in your Princess Dress so for a hour you need to be in your princess dress and hour you can't be in your princess Dress all the time,Ok Daisy:Yes Katie:Daddys is got you something you can wear for a hour,Ok Goes to her Room and minutes Later she was Wearing Minnie Mouse Top with Pink Leggins and Blue Skirt Stella:That's Better Stella Goes Away Stella:So I'm going now for Couple of Days,Naughty Corner,Costume Clock and everything in between Katie:Ok Off to a Good Start Katie:You Made your Bed,Haley Haley:Yes Katie:You can have your DVD Back Gives her Rugrats DVD Haley:Yay! Thank you mommy. and Daisy doing Homework Daisy:I Know that one is Easy Hailey Got Sent to the Naughty Corner Katie:It went a Downhill when Sadie and Rebecca wants to watch Guardians of the Galaxy but Haley Wants to watch Elena of Alvour Rebecca:Can I have the Remote? Haley: Oh, f*** no! (She bites Rebecca's leg) Sadie:Because me and Rebecca wants to watch Guardians of the Galaxy Haley:GO AWAY Or I will throw books at you! Rebecca:Mum she won't let me and Sadie watch Guardians of the Galaxy Haley: Snitch! (She kicks Rebecca in the ribs) Katie:Thats it! This is your warning! If you don't let Rebecca and Sadie watch their movies, I am putting you in the Naughty Corner. Your choice. Puts Haley's Anna Crown in Toy Jail Haley: Gimmie my crown you monster or I will bite You!! Escapes and Goes to her Room and Puts on Abbys Flying Fairy School DVD on Katie:NO turn OFF ABBY's FLYING FAIRY SCHOOL YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH IT DURING TIME OUT Haley: No! Leave me alone you dirty, ugly old wanker!!! (Throws books at Katie) Drags Haley Back to the Naughty Corner and Puts one of her Abby's Flying Fairy School in Toy Jail Haley: Put me down you evil witch!!!!! Cuddles Her Sten Plush as Katie took it off her and puts him in Toy Jail Haley: You evil monster! Idiot! (She throws books at Katie) Katie:You been placed here for not listening to your sisters what you need to say Haley:Sorry Katie:Thank You Ice Cream Social Goes Wrong Katie:We been invited to my Sisters House for a ice cream Social and the theme is Candy Crush Saga Crush Saga Music playing in the Background The Table we see Different Types of Ice Cream Like Vanilla, moose tracks, Pina colada, Strawberry, Mint Chocolate Chip, chocolate, Neapolitan, pistachio, peppermint, pumpkin pie, eggnog, banana, Chocolate chip, chocolate Orange, Raspberry, BubbleGum, Cotton Candy, Pineapple, Lime and Lemon on the other side we see Strawberry,Chocolate,BubbleGum Sauce and some seasoning like Marshmallows, rainbow sprinkles, shredded coconut, whipped cream, cherries, Jelly Beans,Chocolate Sprinkles,White Chocolate Stars Rebecca:I Want BubbleGum,Stawberry,Cotton Candy and Raspberry Please Sadie:Ill Have the Same Dasiy:I Want Vanilla please Skylar:I Want Strawberry and Cotton Candy Lelia:I Want Chocolate Orange, lease Haley:I Want...Poo-poo Flavor ice cream! Now! Aunt Lessie:It's Chocolate Besides, we also say the word 'Please' when we want something Haley:Ok I'll Ruin it, you filthy muggle Turns off Candy Crush Saga Music and Put on Rugrats Theme Song Puts Back on Candy Crush Saga Music Katie:HALEY NO YOU Don't EVER CHANGE THE MUSIC Haley: Watch me, you b****!!! (Flips off Katie) (Haley grabs a scoop, scoops up all the chocolate ice cream for herself, dumps white chocolate stars onto the chocolate ice cream, a huge amount of chocolate sauce and chocolate sprinkles. Then she gorges it all down in one sitting, and then belches loudly.) George:We are leaving now and you are not coming back to this house EVER again until you can learn to behave properly,Young Lady and now ill Take your Rugrats toys away and put in Toy Jail (Haley punches George and runs across the street half-naked) Haley: Gotta catch me first, a$$-hole! went Home and George Puts Haley in Naughty Corner George:That is the last ice cream social I EVER take you to,Haley, until you can behave properly,The next time we go you will be staying with grandma. No more ice cream for you! Haley: I'll scare the s*** out of granny and send her packing!!!! Katie:Your behavior at Aunty Lessie's house today was very disappointing! You are NEVER going back to her house ever again until you can learn to behave properly! You stay there for 3 minutes!,You Lost your RugRats books Haley: If you touch my Rugrats books, you evil witch, I shall cast an unforgiviable curse on you!!!! Puts Haley Rugrats books in Toy Jail Haley: I Hate You, Katie Wilksons!!!! George:YOU KNOW WHAT?! I AM NEVER TAKING YOU TO ANOTHER ICE CREAM SOCIAL EVER AGAIN YOU DO NOT CHANGE THE MUSIC OR THEME!!!! AND GUESS WHAT?! YOU WILL STAY IN THIS CORNER UNTIL IT IS TIME TO GO TO BED, I WILL NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!!!!!!!!!! Haley: Good, ice cream socials suck!!! Especially family ice cream socials, George Wilksons!!!! This family sucks!!!! Minutes Later Katie:You Been Placed here for not Listening to Mummy and Daddy,What you need to say Haley:NO!!!! Katie:Right, that is it, I'm sending you to your room and you will be staying there until the next day!!!! Family Movie Night Katie:At The End of the week we decided to watch a Movie George:What Movie we shall watch we got Captain America, Coco, Big Hero 6, The Good Dinosaur, Inside Out, The Amazing Spider-Man, Cars 2, The Amazing Spider-Man 2, Aladdin, Sleeping Beauty, Lady and the Tramp, The Jungle Book, Snow White, Cinderella, Tangled, Wreck-It Ralph, All Dogs Go To Heaven, Trolls, Sing, Moana, The Lorax, Cars 3, Brave, The Adventures of Captain underpants: the Epic Movie, also we got Cars, The sword in the stone, Peter Pan, Toy Story 3 is wearing her Guardians of the Galaxy PJs, Sadie is wearing her Minnie Mouse PJs, Skyler is wearing her My Little Pony Pjs, Daisy is wearing her Disney Princess PJs, Haley is wearing her Frozen PJs Rebecca: Cars 2 Sadie:Yeah Skylar:Alright Daisy:Perfect Hailey:I Want to watch Rugrats Katie:Theres No Rugrats tonight,Would you like to Watch Small Foot instead Haley: F*** no! Small Foot is gay and retarded! Who the hell wastes their time with that kind of movie? Rebecca:You been watching Rugrats About 60 Times Lelia:Yeah you been watching it all over again Haley: Shut up! I don't care how many motherf***ing times I've seen it, you stupid queer! Katie:2 Hours Later, The Wilksons went straight to the car and not only did Haley get the whole family kicked out of the movie theatre by the manager, but the entire family was also banned from the cinemas for life, and when the Wilksons walked straight home, Hailey was sent to bed early. runs around the street Hailey: You can't catch me! George and Katie catch Hailey, carry her back into the house, and drag her into her room where they will force her to get her PJ's on starts hitting Katie, Stella and George Katie:YOU ARE HEADING STRAIGHT TO BED EARLY TONIGHT FOR RUINING OUR PERFECT MOVIE NIGHT!!! George: Tell everybody goodnight, and you're going to bed. Stella: The other girls get to stay up playing, you don't have that privilege tonight. Haley: Oh, well. Well, I don't give a motherf***ing flying shit about your stupid family movie night! (Flips off Katie) Katie: (loses her temper)YOUR FATHER AND I ARE VERY UPSET WITH YOUR BEHAVIOR Haley: I don't care! Pixar movies are fucking stupid! And so are family movie nights!!! (Slams the bedroom door) Sending the kids to School Children arrive home from school Dining out technique Family Time Food Recipe Task Timer Communication Lines Group Project I Can Do List Trust Bucks Car Drill Communication Zone Creative Challenge Step Up, Step Back Appreciation Bedtime Routine Same Page Playtime Big Girl Trash Talk Confiscation Bag Family Test Run parent Evaluation/DVD Meeting Reinforcements Stella leaves the family for good Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Unfinished Transcripts